


a sick rat

by larriefaerie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously its so fluffy, Sick Dan Howell, Sickfic, like wow, mention of vomiting but not a lot of detail, rating is for mild swearing, theyre youtubers in this as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriefaerie/pseuds/larriefaerie
Summary: “Your forehead is warm… Are you feeling sick?”“Now that you’re here I am.”“What?”“Your face makes me wanna vomit.”“God, I try to take care-”“Okay, I might actually vomit.”or; dan is sick and a bit of a shithead and phil tries to be sweet





	a sick rat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post from tumblr user is-a-prompt 
> 
> comments are very appreciated! thank u for reading

Dan is the kind of person that when he’s sick, he pretends he’s fine because he doesn’t want to inconvenience others. He’s a rational person, and he knows these thoughts are decidedly irrational, but he can’t help it. So when he wakes up on a saturday morning with a splitting headache and a scratchy throat, he opts out of telling Phil. 

Phil is already out of bed by the time he wakes up, probably already in the kitchen to make coffee before he does anything else in the day. He really is one of those stereotypical “don’t talk to me before I’ve had my coffee” morning grumps. But Dan finds it adorable usually, as with most of Phil’s quirks. Not that he’ll ever tell anyone that. 

As Dan sits up, his head throbs in protest and he’s hit with a wave of nausea. 

Nope. He thinks to himself, and immediately lays back down. It’s 9am on a saturday, he’s allowed to have a lie in. He reassures himself as he feels his eyes begin to flutter shut. Another hour won’t hurt.

-

It’s almost noon and Dan’s still not awake, and even though they joke, they usually don’t actually sleep that late, so Phil is mildly concerned. They have a gaming livestream planned for that evening, so they still have a few hours until they need to start setting up. Phil decides to wait a little longer before he goes upstairs to check on him. He could be awake and browsing like a recluse in bed, for all he knows. Sometimes they just need space. Contrary to popular belief, they don’t spend every moment together. (Though, let’s be honest, they sometimes do.)

-

It’s past lunchtime and Dan still hasn’t emerged from their room. Now Phil is definitely starting to worry, as the fact that he hasn’t even came out to get a snack or a drink is definitely a sign something could be wrong. 

Phil hauls himself off the sofa and pauses the show he was watching and trudges his way up the stairs.

When he reaches the room, Dan is curled up in a ball under the duvet and appears to be shivering. Seeing as it’s around 21 degrees in their house, Phil’s inclined to assume Dan has a fever.

He shakes Dan’s trembling form, causing the younger boy to groan in response. 

“You alright, Danny?” Phil questions.

“Ugh, don’t call me that unironically.” He says with a sniffle, signifying that he’s awake. Phil pulls the covers off enough to expose his face and presses the back of his hand against his head gently.

“Your forehead is warm… Are you feeling sick?”  
“Now that you’re here I am.”  
“What?” Phil frowns.

“Your face makes me wanna vomit.” Dan says teasingly.

“God, I try to take care-”  
“Okay, I might actually vomit.” Dan interrupts and clutches at his stomach. 

“Ew, gross, don’t do it on me.”

“Way to make me feel better, Phil! You’re a great doctor.” He says sarcastically. 

“Just go to the toilet, you nerd!”

Dan rushes to the toilet and as he does so, Phil tweets that their gaming stream is cancelled, knowing Dan would try to protest if he was in the room. Phil tries to block out the sound coming from the other room, knowing they’d make him queasy as he quickly makes his way to the kitchen to fetch Dan some meds and a glass of water.

Eventually he hears the toilet flush and he heads back into their room where Dan is slipping back under the covers. Phil hands him the pills and water and Dan smiles weakly at him. 

“What time is it?” He squeaks before quickly swallowing the pills. 

“Nearly 3.” Phil replies.

“What?! How the shit did I sleep so late? We have to get the stream ready.” He starts to get out of bed but Phil presses him back down softly.

“Shh, calm down I already cancelled it while you were puking,” Dan opens his mouth to protest but Phil is quicker. “Don’t stress about it, babe. It’s one stream. It’ll be fine.” They didn’t use pet names often, but Phil knew how much Dan secretly loved them. 

Huffing, Dan lies back down and Phil sits next to him. He feels Dan’s head again and it’s still warm, the medicine hasn’t kicked in yet. He feels Dan lean into the touch and he smiles warmly before moving his hand to scratch lightly at the nape of his neck like he knows Dan loves.

“I feel bad for being mean to you earlier.You’re being really sweet.” He moves to lay his head in Phil’s lap.

“I know you were just joking, Daniel.” He chuckles. He strokes Dan’s hair and he knows he’s close to dozing off again. Phil shuffles so that he’s lying down as well and pulls Dan up to lay against his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” Dan looks up at him with soft eyes and he wants so badly to say yes but he remembers their situation and scrunches his nose. 

“Dan, you’re sick. And you literally threw up like ten minutes ago.”

“It’s probably just a stomach bug. and not contagious. And, I brushed my teeth.” He pouts. 

Sick Dan is a shameless flirt. And Phil is a sucker, so he leans in to peck his lips and then moves to kiss his forehead, causing Dan to grin. Phil kisses his dimples. 

“You’re such a sap.” Dan smiles wider.

“You’re a dick.” 

“Mean.” He frowns.

“Shut up, you know I love you.” 

Dan snuggles up closer. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I love lots of things.” He shrugs.

“But me the most?” Phil grins. 

“Always.”


End file.
